Questions to Callie
The Following are question Callie has answered in the Facebook The Sims 3 community setting Question/Answer *What inspired you to join this place? I was over-obsessed with Bella Goth. *How long have you been in the Community? One year and 4 months *When did you play a Sims game for the very first time? 2001, it came with my family's computer *Could you have ever imagined to join a Roleplay Community before you came here? Nope *Who was your very first RP character in this Community? Bella Goth, but it is the same account... *How many (active) RP accounts did you have ever since you joined this place? This un *Do you remember who your first friend was? Yeah. Allie Crumplebottom *What was the first Competition you joined? A house designing one that stopped randomly *Did you ever win a competition? If yes, how many and which one(s)? Nope *Who was your first RP partner? Cloud Valenti (Oh fudge was that interesting) *Who‘s your biggest Inspiration and why? Everyone that doesn't stink, we all have stories to tell *Mention a few things you contributed to our Community: I don't do much but I edit a picture here or there and try to be nice *Are you interested in Sims Music? If yes, who‘s your favorite Singer? Or band? It may be bias since I featured with a member, but One Erection C: *Your favorite Community Couple ever? I adored Jack and Mya together .-. *Name your two (male and female) Fashion inspirations: Katy Perry and Jesus (jk, none really) *What‘s your favorite Competition and why? I don't pay attention *Favorite Legacy? -shrug- *Favorite Story? Hm...so many... *Best Photographers? Everyone is amazing!!! *Your favorite Photography Page? Any with cat pictures *Your favorite Magazine? All of them are interesting *Do you miss TV Shows? Yeah. *How do you feel about ASK FM? It's awesome, except them haters-taters *What is your favorite inspiration source? Music *Do you think you found some friends for life here? Yeah but they live so far away *Have you already achieved some individual goals in the Community? If yes, which ones? Yep! Made an album! *What are your future goals for this Community? Any special plans? Hehe, my next album is going to be awesome! *In your opinion, which people are the best influences on others and why? Tigers and turtles because they start with T then a vowel *Any specific skill of yours that you're planning to improve in the future? Song writing for sure, maybe editing *What is the best thing that ever happened to the Community? The birth of cheesus the almighty mouse *What impact does the Community have on your RL? Time...and well...everything. I have no life otherwise *Any wishes for what to do better in the Future? / Any improvement proposals for us all? Ya'll should love each other like they are yourself. Keep on trying and open up your heart. Question/Answer2 What's your favorite color? I would have to say either a spring green or a light pink/purple When is your birthday? July 10th :) Is your next album going to be indie? No, it will be my debut in the pop music industry What's our favorite food? I have a lot of favorites but I would say just simple soup is all I need What's your natural hair color? A blonde-brown mix kinda color. But It's been black forever until I tried to make it red, then got rid of all the dye. A lot of artist aspire to be like another. Do you/who? Yep! I love Katy Perry most of any artist and always try to learn from her style of writing.